Water Wonders
by alice-jasper luver
Summary: Alice decides to have a pool party, after she had a vision that Emmett would be embarrassed
1. Alice's Prank

**Disclaimer:I sadly do not own the twilight series or its characters :(**

**Or Toys R Us.....but I really don't care about that :).**

Author's note:

This is my first story and I stink at this kind of thing.......usually.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

Today's just another boring day in the Cullen household. Ugh. Jasper's rambling about something unimportant, Esme is cleaning the kitchen, something we _never_ use, Edward is with Bella, Emmett is probably off planning some other retarded prank, Carlisle is at the hospital, and Rosalie is out looking for Emmett. And of course I'm sitting here listening to Jasper ramble and watching everything everyone is doing........as usual. Could it get anymore boring?

I know! We should have a pool party!! Yay! Now I've got an exuse to go shopping! Okay, I better go tell someone where I'm going. I wondered downstairs and into the kitchen where Esme was cleaning.

"Hey Esme!"I enthusiastically shreeked.

"Hey little pixie! Whats up?" Esme said as she looked for something else to clean.

"_Grrrrrrrrrr..........I told you not to call me that!"_ I hissed through my teeth. At that moment, Jasper heard me and zoomed over to where I was standing. I felt a wave of contentness wash over me.

"Someone's upsetable today." Jasper observed.

"She called me pixie!" I complained.

"Oh." he said. He'd seen me like this before and knew it ticked me off when people call me a pixie. I don't even look like one!

"As I was trying to tell you before I was called rude names," I shot a dark glance at Esme, "I'm going shopping for a pool party I'm having next week!"

"Joy." Jasper uttered with heavy sarcasm. Usually, Jasper had no problem with what I was doing, but when it came to social events, there was nothing he hated more. In that area, he was like Bella in a way, I guess....

Esme was a wee bit more optimistic. "Well,have fun then." she said with a smile. Anyone could see through that fake smile. Esme liked social events and everything else I decided to do so I suspected something (or someone) else.

When Jasper and I were safely out of the room, I unleashed my fury on him, with the puppy-faced eyes, of course. "Jasper! How could you alter Esme's emotions like that?!" I roared.

"Well, I had to try! You know how I hate social events! Sometimes I think you do this just to torture me!" he answered like a retard, crossing his arms. How would he like it if someone like it if someone altered his emotions against his will?

So, at that, I ran out the door to my porshe, hopped in the front seat, turned u the radio, and off to Seattle I went.

It took me who knows how long to find a store especially for pool parties. On my way there, the strangest thing happened: there was a Toys R Us. What the heck is Toys R Us? Well it obviously had something to do with toys. I might get Emmett something before I go home. And the most ironic thing happened after I looked past the enormous giraffe: there was a spiffy make-up store, a paino rental, a book store, cleaning outlet, and an army antique store. Man, that was too weird......Hey! Is that a purple bikini in my size? No wait. I convinced myself to stick to a theme. Oh my gosh! This theme is perfect! And Emmett will love it!

EPOV

"Hey Jasper, where did Alice go?" I asked because I didn't have some freaky vampire power, I was a proud, normal-well not normal because vampires aren't normal. But still, you get my point. I did it because I knew him of all people would tell me what she was up to....even if he didn't like it, which was exactly the case.

"Don't remind me Emmett! She went shopping for a pool party she's throwing next week. And the worst part is, is that she's inviting Forks. Ugh. Is there anything else your nosy butt wants to know?" he answered furiously. I opened my mouth to blame it on a certain somone, but thought better of myself, that of which I rarely ever do. I suddenly got this bogus feeling that Alice brought me something. So I took off to the house, very quietly, of course, still hiding from Rosalie.

When I got to the house, I found Alice rushing her loot upstairs to her bedroom, so I decided to be myself and cut in. "Hey pixie fairy!" I screamed at her so loud, she dropped all of th bags she was holding. She should have "saw" that one coming. Hahahaha. I crack myself up. I swear if it was possible fo her face to change color, her face would be the color of a tomato right about now. It was the most hilerous thing I have _ever_ seen!

APOV

Okay, so I'm mining my own business and _**BAM**_ Emmett pops out of nowhere and scares the heck out of me! The nerve of some people! Well, it was payback.....or it will be, wait until him and Edward see the clothes I'm making them wear that go along with my theme! I laughed inside my mind.

"Do you have something for me?" Emmett asked he have some kind of vampire power I didnt know about?

"Yes, I do." I said, suspicious. I really don't care....but still. I dug through my bags until I found the mechanical robot I picked up for him at Toys R Us. His expentant face lit u into a full-blown gin that I had only seen when he looked at Rosalie sometimes......it was a very private moment.

"T-T-Than-n-nk-k-k y-y-you" he studdered,obviously caught up in the 'd have that thing broke in an hour at least......I rolled my eyes and continued lugging my stuff up to my room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Next Week* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Yessss! the day is finally here! The day of the pool party! I had successfully blocked my mind all week, so no one knew the theme, not even Edward. Finally, with everyone in the house, I unblocked my would see it first.

"_Nooooo!!!!"_ I heard Edward scream from downstairs,"_Alice!! Alice!! How could you do this to me?!!"_ he thundered in agony. You know what thy say about eavesdroppers, I thought.

I skipped downstairs, happy, cheerful, everyone was sitting there with confused looks painted on their faces, Edward was obviously still too mad to tell them. I explained to them that this pool party's theme was Unicorns! No one seemed to like it............except Emmett, excellent. I knew he would like it because he's all for weird and unusual. And I had a really funny vision!

So after everyone was in their blue and purple bathing suots and swim trunks with unicorns'

horns on them and their unicon horn party hats, I led them out to the pool area where everyone was already waiting, dressed the same.

"You would think we would've noticed that." Edward muttered

"I don't care! Let's jump in!" Emmett shrieked like a little girl and headed to the diving board. He stepped up on the diving board and then BAM!

Emmett bounded off of the diving board and into the pool with a tidal wave splash. Everyone's

heads turned. Edward suddenly,in dead silence, burst out laughing He,of all people, would know what Emmett was thinking, Jasper joined him because _we_ knew what happened.

Emmett sat upright in the pool. Everyone died out laughing when they saw what had happened as I predicted. That was by far the first, the last, and the funniest pool party I've ever hosted.

EPOV

I bounded off of the diving board with a huge splash and then I heard my family laughing and I knew something was wrong. I landed in the water to make sure everything was okay, but my hot unicorn swim trunks were on the far side of the pool and I was butt-naked and Forks was watching me. This was a total set-up. I'm gonna kill Alice!


	2. Emmett's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Twilight series or its characters. :(**

**or the cops theme song. Or America's Most Wanted.**

Author's note:

This is my second story/sequel......I was suprised at the reviews I got. If anyone is intersted in Beta reading then it would be greatly appreciated if you could tell me.

------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** **Water Wonders: Emmett's Revenge****

**EMMETT'S POV**

OH MY GOSH! I'VE BEEN TRICKED! THAT EVIL LITTLE PIXIE BETTER WATCH HER BACK BECAUSE IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!

**ALICE'S POV**

Haha that doof took the bait! Well I'm watching. He's always furious when I do something like this. He'll probably act on a whim or something like that. I'm ready, I'm ready. Bring it on Emmett Retard Cullen!!!

**JASPER'S POV**

I guess she wasn't for torturing me after all...........that was funny!

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Oh my Emmett! How could Alice humiliate my husband in font of Forks like that?! It's on! Emmett probably up for revenge. I never usually go for revenge, this has gone too far!

**BELLA'S POV**

Emmett's a retard! That's hilerous! Emmett's shorts flying off as he stupidly jumps in the pool! That's probably the funniest thing that has evr happened in Forks history!

**EDWARD'S POV**

_Emmett is a tard!_ I guess I should've warned him it was coming. When Alice unblocked her mind....I kind of maybe saw what was coming.........But oh well, that was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time! And I've lived a long time.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

Yeah, I kind of knew the whole time that this was all a trick......you just get that feeling that something's up, but you don't really know........I mean, they're just kids after all. I guess it's time for an anger management class.

**ESME'S POV**

..........................Uh,oh.

**EMMETT'S POV**

I stayed locked up in my room for the next week or two. I only stayed there because they were mean!

Rose and I were coming up with a master plan for revenge. Bwahaha. She brought me cups of O negative at every now and then....so I wouldn't have to go hunting with my mean family. By the end of th second week, we came up with a master plan: Operation, Exterminate the Pixie. Bwahaha.

**ESME'S POV**

"Edward, is Emmett okay?" I asked my son while we were sitting around the living room one very _dead_ day. Emmett was locked up in his room for the past three weeks, only letting Rosalie come in. Things were beginning to get pretty quiet around here without Emmett. For example, you didn't have stuff falling and hitting you every ten seconds, or stuff blowing up in your face, and even when Bella is over, Emmett still doesn't come down, he never misses Bella.

"Emmett is........." Edward started.

"Yes?" I urged.

"Emmett is plotting revenge and Rosalie is helping him." he said, the words came in a rush.

"_What?!"_ Bella shrieked.

"Yes, and he's got a very good plan, I might add." Edward continued.

"Who against?" Bella asked.

"Alice." he answered. Bella looked unsuprised.

"Tell me his plan," Alice commanded, "I can't see it, he's got the werewolf involved."

"_Werewolves_." Edward corrected.

"Tell me!" Alice groaned.

"No. Since I didn't tell Emmett about your little pool party scheme, so Im not telling you about his re--

or should I say 'Operation Exterminate th Pixie'" Edward answered tauntingly.

**ALICE'S POV**

Edward is being difficult! I _**HATE**_ it when he does this! He uses his mind-reading powers for evil, I tell you! Evil!

**EMMETT'S POV**

My plan {Operation Exterminate the Pixie}is:

1) Call up my home dogs (literally)

2) Kidnap Alice.......on a whim, of course.

4) Take her some place far away, in the woods, and force human food down her throat. XD

5) Run her out in public, just as she's about to puke it back up and sh shall be known for the restof Forks history as an anorexic freak.

Bwahahahaha! This plan is _wonderful_! And did I har Edward say that is was good? He was never wrong!

To no one's suprise, the dogs had no problem with kidnapping Alice. Anything that had to do with torture and vampires. Thank heavens for that!

So I explained the plan to the wolves and we put Operation Extrminate the Pixie into action.

**ALICE'S POV**

Okay, once again, Emmett has outsmarted me. How does he do that? He's a retard for goodness sakes! I was sitting in my room, listening to music and looking through catalogs, and then, as usual, Emmett pops out of nowhere. But this time he stuffed me in a black, indistructable bag. It looked like Rosalie's makeup bag.

**EMMETT'S POV**

Steps 1 and 2 complete! Woohoo! I'm soo cool! I should be on Amrica's Most Wanted! I'm a bad boy.

"Bad b-, I mean vampire, bad vampire watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do when they come for you?" I began to sing.

When we got into the woods, far away, we began to shove spagetti down Alice's throat. I chose spagetti because it would be the most noticable. Rose held her down while I shoved. We only needed the wolves to stand and watch, because we didn't want Alice to know the rest of our plan, or how the other people will react.

Steps 1-3 complete! Rosalie and I make a great team! Don't you think? Me and my thoughts rule! I wonder......how shall I celebrate? It's got to be somthing good, you don't get to make crazy revenge plans and carry them out _everyday._

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I'm going to feel guilty about this later, but, I mean, it isn't like we shredded her clothes or anything.......I'm so beautiful.

**EMMETT'S POV**

Yes! Steps are complete! She's puking at the red light right now, and people now think that she's anorexic! Im so cool! Well, she'll get me back next. I may not have a power, but I'm going to be ready!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review and give advice on what I should so next.**


	3. The AliceCullen Revenge

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately ****DO NOT** own he twilight characters or X-Box. ;^(

Author's Note: Oh my gosh! I am sooooooo sorry.....I kind of maybe was stumped for a few days...lol...weell I hope you like the last story of this series.....of right now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EMMETT'S POV**

OMG! (And I don't just think that because I act like a girl sometimes.) Alice is furious! Gosh her face is frozen in a grimace! She'll be after me now. Uh, oh, which also reminds me her retarded powers keep me from hiding! Well, it was worth it. At least the public hates her now! Oh. My. Gosh. I am so cool! I haven't noticed it until now, but I compliment myself a lot..........Back to the point, Alice can bring it on!

**ALICE'S POV**

Emmett is **D-E-A-D**! I've got to think of ANOTHER plan in attempt to KILL the UNDEAD doof!

**EDWARD'S POV**

Yep. I'm really glad that I wasn't there, but Emmett's mind takes awesome mental pictures! I didn't even know there was anything up there. I still can't believe she didn't know about even a little bit of it before the wolves!

**CARLISLE'S POV**

...............What happened?

**ESME'S POV**

................I'm clueless! Would it KILL someone to tell me what the heck is (or was) going on?!

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I'm soooo beautiful............has Emmett pulled his (and my) prank ye- hey is that my reflection?!

**EMMETT'S POV**

As I as running to my Jeep to escape Alice, {By the way, she'll never forgive Operation Exterminate the Pixie}she showed up behind me out of nowhere! How do people {and vampires} do that without other people {and vampires} knowing?! I think I'll lose her by tricking her! Wait wouldn't losing her BE tricking her? I'm confused! Darn my short attention span!!

"Hey, Alice, you have a booger in your nose!" (I only said booger because it was the first thing that popped into my head and because I saw it on a TV show, I'm not even sure that vampires can have boogers!) I said as she cornered me in an alley (I didn't even know Forks had an alley!)

"What?! Where?!" she said, obviously preoccupied with getting the invisible booger out of her nose.

She should've seen that one coming! I took the chance to escape, pushing her over and darting to my Jeep.(No seriously! The stuid humans couldn't even see me!)

**ALICE'S POV**

Grrrrrr! EMMETT!!!! Oook calm down Alice.......ok I'm going to come up with an evil plan!

*****************************************************************************************

The Next Day

Bwahahahahahaha!!!! My evil plan is COMPLETE! It is very simple but it IS complete. Emmett has now thought that I've given up. Emmett should know that Alice Cullen NEVER gives up! My so very excellent plan is short and sweet. I knowm that it shouldnt have taken a whole day to come up with it, but I had to consider ALL of my options. I mus t now wait until he leaves to DESTROY his X-Box with my flamethrower!

**EMMETT'S POV**

Seems like Alice hhas given up. I think I'll go out for a hunt, since it's safe...............

**ALICE'S POV**

Yessss! Emmett's gone! Now to put my plan into action! I made my way donstairs, acting like a ninja, wearing black and rolling around making sure the coast was clear. Finally, I got to the stupid piece of junk. I used my AWESOME hot pink flamethrower (okay it's not really mine, it's Rosalie's. Mine got crushed last week by....well you don't really have to know that........) and I used it in the house by the way......don't do that unless you're a trained professional like me! Mission accomplished. But something very "unexpected" happened when Emmett got home......

**EDWARD'S POV**

I was reading a very interesting book when a series of distressed, girly shrill screams, coming from downstairs, broke my attention. It was very similar to the sound of an enormous rat dying......not that I would know......anyways.....I went down to see what had happened. When I got there, Emmett as curled up in a ball, twitching on the floor, and clutching the remains of some burned object. It was a very sad sight.

"What's wrong now, Emmett?" I asked, not really out of curiousity, but ignorance, I wanted to get back to my book.

"A-A-A-A-l-l-ic-c-e, X-X-X--B-B-o-x-x." he stuttered through dry sobs. I knew exactly what had happened through two not-so-clear words: Alice had gotten her revenge. Well, guess what, Emmett wasn't the only one ho played that X-Box! We (Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Me, and Rosalie) were going to end this! My plan was the most brilliant at our Operation Exterminate the Pixie 2 meeting. Sums it up in two words: Paintball Guns. But right now, we havent "officially" decided it yet, because we can't.

I made sure that Alice was doing something unimportant when we ambushed her. We all had paintball guns and she was totally unaware that we were out there, she was sorting clothes. Excellent. We could destroy her clothes AND her!

She'll never be able to get the paint out!

"On the count of three," I whispered,"1-2-3!" We all turned and unleashed our rath in every different color.

Alice had a look of absolute sadness on her face, whch suddenly flickered to pain, then to hate. This was, once again, something else she was never going to forgive us for. There was paint everywhere after we stopped shooting (or rather ran out). She darted out the second-story window. She would've been crying.....if that were possible.

**ALICE'S POV**

I can't believe they destroyed.......get ready for it.........my FAKE clothes. I'm soo glad that I stashed my real clothes when they organized their plans! I was prepared for several different futures. But I think that since I started it, then I should end it. Maybe. Well, I should go wash this paint out of my WIG. But as I was making my way to the river (because I didn't wnt to go back into the house) I met Jasper.

"What happened to you?" he asked me, not playing, he really didn't know what happened to me.

"You seriously do not know what happened to me?" I asked him astonished. We were being REALLY loud.

"No." he said, wanting me to get on with the story.

"It's a long story." I warned him.

"I've got time." he said with a smile.


End file.
